Lirio Azul
by bruna.araujo.96995238
Summary: Na vida de Eve Mendes, uma menina dependente dos pais e sonhadora, não acontecia nada de extraordinário, mas isso mudou. De uma vida rotineira, passa para uma vida com problemas, mistérios e um sentimento estranho, maior que o amor verdadeiro, mas essa paixão inexplicável terá um grande obstáculo, a qual não se sabe se será possível ultrapassá-lo. Tudo isso por causa de mark Danner


_**I capítulo – Sentimento estranho.**_

Eram quase 06h da manhã e Eve acordou com o despertador tocando. Ela se levanta e vai tomar banho. Era seu primeiro dia de aula no 3ª ano do ensino médio.

Eve sempre teve como meta: ser modelo das mais famosas. Ela não parava de pensar que, a cada dia que passava, estava mais perto de alcançar seus objetivos.

Desceu as escadas, onde logo no início, se encontrava sua irmã mais nova Kelly, que disse:

- Bom dia, Eve.

- Bom dia, Kelly.

- Teve aquele sonho de novo?

- Sonhei sim, mas, dessa vez, teve mais alguns detalhes. – disse com uma cara de desânimo e de curiosidade.

- Quais?

- Sonhei que estava em um planeta estranho. Muito diferente do planeta Terra...

- Mas, isso não é novidade.

- Eu não terminei.

- Certo. Continua.

- Lá tinha alienígenas com poderes, mas, diferentes desses que vemos nos filmes. E um deles era mais lindo do que tudo que vi em meus 17 anos de vida.

- Nossa! Esse sonho está cada vez mais estranho. – disse se segurando para não rir do sonho estranho que sua irmã sonhava, mas também achava interessante.

- Eu sei. Mas acho melhor irmos tomar café, senão vamos nos atrasar para o nosso primeiro dia de aula.

- OK.

Tomaram o café e foram para a escola.

Chegando lá, Eve reencontrou suas amigas. A escola não havia mudado nada, a não ser pelas portas da sala e gente nova para todos os lados. Ninguém chamou a atenção de Eve, mas isso mudou quando entraram na sua sala, os seus novos colegas.

Em um canto mais afastado, se encontrava um garoto. Mais lindo, impossível, apesar de ser um tanto estranho. Seus cabelos eram pretos arrepiados e olhos verdes, mas tão misteriosos que Eve não conseguiu desviar o olhar. O garoto continuava a sustentar os olhares. Eve se viu perdida nesse olhar.

- Sra. Mendes. Por acaso você precisa de um mapa para achar seu lugar? – disse o professor trazendo Eve de volta à realidade.

- Ah! Desculpe professor. Já vou me sentar. – disse Eve se dirigindo para seu lugar de sempre. Na terceira fileira das quatro que se encontravam na sala tão conhecida dela. O garoto se encontrava na quarta fileira na última carteira. Eve estava na antepenúltima junto com suas amigas, que se encontravam na segunda fileira, bem próximas a Eve. Ela olhou para trás e encontrou com o olhar dele novamente a envolvendo, mas dessa vez um sentimento estranho correu pelo seu corpo todo. Ela não conseguiu distinguir o que era. Para ver se conseguia alguma resposta, manteve-se olhando para ele como se aquele rosto a ajudasse, mas não conseguiu nada.

- Sra. Mendes! O que eu acabei de dizer?

- Oi? Desculpe professor. Pode repetir?

- Preste atenção mocinha, pois isso vai cair na sua prova de Física.

- Sim senhor. Vou prestar mais atenção.

Depois da bronca que Eve levou, ela não perdeu mais nada da aula, mas ansiava ver aquele olhar misterioso novamente.

Deu a hora do intervalo. Eve saiu com suas amigas, mas meio olhando em volta para ver se encontrava com o garoto. Ela chegou a comentar com suas amigas e Maryse, sua melhor amiga da França, que estava no Brasil por intercâmbio, disse:

- Você gosta dele amiga. Aceite.

- Não é isso. É um sentimento que eu não sei distinguir. Nem sei se é um sentimento. Se eu gostasse desse garoto eu saberia, mas não é o mesmo sentimento que tinha com relação ao Andrew. Eu estava disposta a morrer por ele, mas esse garoto... Não sei o que sinto.

Andrew era o garoto que Eve gostava desde seu 1ª ano do ensino médio. Agora ele se encontrava na faculdade.

- Ele de novo, Eve? Esqueça dele. Agora ele está na faculdade, vocês já perderam o contato. – disse Valentina que também estava no Brasil por intercâmbio.

- De onde você surgiu menina? – disse Maryse – Chega assim sem dizer nada?

- _Bonjorno__ – _disse em italiano.

- Esqueceria se a chama não estivesse meio acesa. Ai! – disse Eve colocando a mão no coração, pois sentira uma pontada de dor.

- O que foi Eve? – disse Valentina acolhendo a amiga.

- Uma pontada estranha atingiu meu coração, mas já passou.

As meninas nem perceberam, mas o garoto da sala estava olhando-as entre as sombras. Assim que viu Eve gemer de dor, saiu de perto.

- Ai menina. Assim você assusta a gente. Não faça mais isso. – disse Maryse.

- Tudo bem. Vamos comer.

Seguiram para a cantina da escola e compraram seus lanches. Comeram andando. O sinal bateu e elas apertaram o passo.

- Meninas, podem ir. Tenho que beber água. – disse Eve se afastando das amigas.

- Não quer companhia?

- Não. Não precisam ficar. É sério. Não quero que percam a aula. Daqui a pouco chego na sala. – e ela foi, então, para outro lado.

Depois que Eve terminou de beber água, acabou esbarrando de frente com um menino. O caderno que levava na mão caiu no chão, espalhando as folhas soltas que estavam no caderno. Os dois começaram a pegar as folhas. Eram anotações que Eve e suas amigas fizeram durante as aulas anteriores. Neste momento, Eve viu quem era o garoto que esbarrou. O menino de olho verde.

Terminaram de recolher e, quando ela pegou as folhas da mão dele, seus olhos se encontraram. Imagens felizes e tranqüilas do passado dela começaram a aparecer.

Voltara à realidade quando o menino se levantou e seguiu seu caminho. Eve fez o mesmo e viu, assim que chegou na sala, que o menino entrou antes dela.

A aula estava preste a começar. Eve sentou-se perto de suas amigas, Maryse e Valentina.

- Eve? O que foi? Por que está com essa cara?

- Ah, Vali! Está vendo aquele menino ali no canto? – disse olhando para o garoto de olhos verdes.

- Hum.

- Parece que ele mexeu em algo dentro de mim, ou tem algum mistério.

- Nossa! Isso pra mim é paixão! Você deve estar gostando dele. Finalmente esqueceu o Andrew.

- Como eu disse no intervalo, eu não sei.

- Não sei como é aqui no Brasil, mas, na França, de onde eu vim, chamam isso de outra coisa. – disse Maryse fazendo uma brincadeira do que Eve havia dito. Lá significava desejo de ter uma noite amorosa, no ponto de vista da Maryse.

A aula começou. Eve não olhou para o garoto novamente para prestar atenção na aula e, no final da manhã, Maryse disse:

- Vamos para o shopping?

- Vamos! – disse Valentina toda sorridente.

- Não sei. – disse Eve meio desanimada e pensativa.

- Ah, Eve, vai com a gente. – disse Maryse ficando triste pelo fato da amiga não querer ir, fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

- É. Vai ser divertido. Podemos pegar um cinema, comer alguma coisa, fazer compras. – disse Valentina tentando levar a amiga com elas.

- OK. Vamos.

- Isso.

- Você não vai se arrepender.

As três foram para o shopping, assistiram a uma comédia romântica e comeram no Mcdonalds. Quando Eve ia morder seu lanche, viu o garoto com mais dois caras passando por entre as mesas.

- O que você havia me dito, Valentina? Que eu não ia me arrepender? Acho que você se enganou. Quero ir embora. – disse Eve enraivecida com a amiga e se levantando.

- Ah não. Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – disse Maryse, segurando-a pelo braço, não a deixando partir. – Você vai sentar aqui novamente, terminar seu lanche e depois vai falar com ele.

- Não vou falar com um garoto que me persegue por todos os lados. Ai!- disse Eve voltando ao seu lugar com o puxão da amiga. – Meu braço está doendo por sua causa. Reze para ele não ter saído do lugar ou ter torcido. – disse massageando o braço. Ao mesmo tempo, o garoto massageava o pescoço.

- Por que está massageando o pescoço, Mark? – disse Matt, irmão do meio, pois ele era o mais novo, e Mike, o irmão mais velho.

- Ele está doendo e não sei por quê. – disse ele já sentado com os irmãos em uma mesa meio afastado das meninas.

- Nossa! Quem são os amiguinhos do seu garoto, Eve? Eles são lindos! Assim como o seu. – disse Valentina olhando para trás onde estava Mark e seus irmãos.

- Não sei e prefiro não saber. Se eu fosse vocês, não olharia tanto. Não se sabe o que pode acontecer se eles retribuírem seus olhares.

- Eu não ligo. Qual será a cor dos olhos? – disse Maryse.

- É sério Mary. Quando eu olhei nos olhos do garoto de olhos verdes, eu vi várias coisas. Pelo menos não eram ruins.

- OK. Você ganhou. Vou terminar de comer meu lanche.

- É ela, Mark? – disse Matt olhando para Eve, aos cochichos com o irmão, para Mike não ouvir.

- Quem? – disse Mark parando de massagear o pescoço por um tempo para ver a quem o irmão se referia. A dor passou assim que ele a viu.

- Ai! – disse Eve levando a mão ao coração novamente, discretamente. Mark desviou o olhar na mesma hora e a dor que ela sentia, foi embora.

- O que foi menina? – disse Valentina.

- Nada. Já passou.

- É ela, sim,... – disse olhando para baixo com um tom de desânimo na voz. – mas, como você soube?- também aos cochichos.

- Eu observo. Seu pescoço começou a doer na mesma hora que o braço daquela menina. Vocês têm alguma ligação, mas ainda não consegui ver. Ela está meio confusa com o que sente. Não sabe o que sente por você e nem sabe se é um sentimento. Seu coração ainda não está limpo do seu último amor. Só o que eu ainda não entendo é o que você sente por ela e como conseguiu se descontrolar.

- Eu também não sei.

- Eve. Vamos fazer compras? – disse Valentina, que já terminara de comer o seu lanche.

- Vamos. Preciso mesmo sair daqui. – disse Eve se levantando com a mão na cabeça, pois estava doendo, mas não contou para as suas amigas. Maryse as seguiu.

- Mas, vou dizer uma coisa, elas são bonitas, mano. – disse Matt as olhando partir.

Mark não olhou, pois já estava entendendo as coisas. Então, respondeu sem olhá-las.

- Sem distração rapazes. Estão esquecendo da nossa missão? Não podemos ter relacionamentos aqui. Mantenham seus disfarces e se concentrem no objetivo.

Ninguém disse mais nada por um tempo. Matt foi quem quebrou dizendo:

- Foi mesmo uma boa idéia virmos para um local com tanta gente?

- Não tem problema. Quanto mais gente, mais as conheceremos, dando mais chance da nossa missão ter resultados positivos. Estamos preparados.

- Certo.

O trio masculino se levantou e foi embora olhando em volta, analisando cada face que seus olhos alcançavam e anotando tudo na mente, para depois, essas informações serem registradas.

No dia seguinte, Eve já não queria ver o Mark. Não se conformava que teria que aturá-lo até o final do ano.

Na última aula, antes do intervalo, aconteceu uma coisa que a deixou mais irritada com o menino.

Era aula de literatura e Eve, mesmo não gostando muito dessa aula, entendia bem do assunto. Sempre tirava as maiores notas. O professor fez uma pergunta para a sala.

- Vamos rever algumas coisas do 1°ano. Iracema é uma obra literária de qual escola?

Eve sempre respondia, mas ficou, a princípio, receosa, pois o assunto era do 1° ano.

- Romantismo. – disse ela já confiante do que dizia.

- Não. É do naturalismo. – disse Mark antes do professor corrigir – pois Iracema é comparada com a natureza, o livro inteiro. Não só ela, mas todas as personagens.

- Isso... – tentou dizer o professor.

- Mas, o ponto principal é o relacionamento da Iracema com o Branco. Então é romance.

- Romantismo não é a mesma coisa que romance. Um exemplo é Romeu e Julieta. – disse Mark no mesmo tom de voz que iniciara, e confiante.

- Mas...

- Basta! Os dois. Ou ficam de boca fechada o resto da aula ou vão ambos para a direção, no mesmo instante. – disse o professor irritado com aquilo, mas também meio desorientado. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio – Muito bem. , o Sr. Danner está correto. Iracema é uma obra do naturalismo.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Ele está certo. Chega de discussão.

Eve olhou para o Mark, fuzilando-o com os olhos. Ele não pareceu ter visto, pois se manteve com o sorriso da vitória.

A aula termina e ela sai apressada se remoendo por dentro. Suas amigas a seguiram.

Ela se sentou em um banco com as suas amigas, ainda com raiva. Olhou em volta e viu o garoto no outro banco lendo um livro. Quando ela olhou, ele retornou o olhar. No mesmo instante a raiva se fora e ela se viu no olhar profundo, perdida, como antes.

- Eve. Onde você está? – disse Maryse que se encontrava ao lado.

- Ah! Desculpe, Mary. O que estava dizendo? – disse desviando o olhar do garoto, na qual fez o mesmo voltando a ler o livro.

- Eu falei que gostei muito do garoto loiro que estava com o seu garoto ontem. Se eu o conhecesse, o beijaria.

- Olha! A inocente Mary desabrochando. – disse Valentina. – então o loiro é seu, o meu é o ruivo e o da Eve, é o moreno.

- Pára, Vale. O moreno não é meu. Ele nem sabe da minha existência.

- Para alguém que não sabe da sua existência, sustentou bastante o seu olhar. E o debate na sala, não conta?

Eve não respondeu, mas ficou vermelha. O sinal tocou e as meninas voltaram para a sala de aula.

A manhã acabou e Eve estava voltando para casa, a pé, como sempre. Na praça, que ficava ao lado da escola, estava uma aglomeração de pessoas dizendo "Briga, briga...". Eve foi até lá para ver quem estava brigando. Passando pelas pessoas, conseguiu chegar ao centro, onde o Mark e um garoto estavam brigando. Pelo estado do garoto, Mark estava vencendo, até ela chegar, pois, assim que ela chegou, ele a olhou e o garoto aproveitou a oportunidade da distração. Deu um soco no Mark que fez o nariz dele sangrar. Ele ia reagir, mas ela entrou no centro e disse:

- Pára com isso os dois. A diretora vai chegar e vocês vão ser pegos.

Mark parou, mas o outro garoto se aproveitou novamente, mas agora dela, dizendo:

- Que lindo! A namoradinha veio salvar o namorado, mas eu só paro se você me beijar. – disse ele dando um soco na barriga do Mark que o fez gemer até ceder os joelhos.

- Pára. Pode me beijar. – disse Eve se perguntando por que essa preocupação toda, sendo que sentia ainda raiva dentro de si.

- Assim que eu gosto. – o garoto veio na direção dela e lascou um beijo. Mark, quando viu aquilo, queria pular em cima do canalha, mas não precisou, pois a Eve empurrou o grandalhão e deu um soco na cara dele, que deixou a marca de sua mão.

- Por que eu continuaria a beijar um cara como você, que pensa que é valentão só por ter mais músculos e por ser popular? Mas, acho que inteligência vence músculo. Olha pra mim. Acabei de te enganar. Pensou mesmo que ia me derreter nos seus braços? Prefiro caras inteligentes e não popular. Pessoas como você, quero ficar longe! Vem comigo. – disse para Mark. O mesmo esquecera o que ocorreria se continuasse a olhá-la. Ele se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e os dois deixaram a aglomeração de pessoas. Assim que saíram de perto das pessoas, ela se curvou, com a mão no coração e com os olhos fechados para controlar a dor.

- Olha pra mim. – disse Mark, esquecendo das suas dores para ajudar Eve, e ele desesperado – Por favor! Eu posso te ajudar. – ela olha para ele e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro – Isso. Continua olhando pra mim que a dor vai passar. Acalme-se e respire – ela segue os comandos. A dor vai diminuindo aos poucos - Isso. Passou? – antes de responder, ela fecha os olhos para respirar fundo, tira a mãos do ombro dele e volta a ficar reta.

- Sim. – disse abrindo os olhos, mas ele não estava mais ao alcance de sua vista. – Ai! Esse garoto! – disse batendo o pé no chão fazendo a raiva voltar mais forte do que antes.

Mark chegou a sua casa. Seus irmãos o aguardavam na sala. Mike falou:

- Por que demorou? – disse muito sério – O que aconteceu com você? Não fez nada que colocasse a nossa missão em risco?

- Se você se meter em uma briga, coloca nossa missão em risco, e eu não poderei fazer nada por você.

- Foi uma briga?! E a nossa identidade, onde fica?

- Relaxa. Não fiz nada demais. Foi uma briga normal de dois adolescentes com a adrenalina à flor da pele.

- Mas como você se meteu nessa, cara? – perguntou o Matt, que não havia dito nada até aquele momento.

- Um cara que ficou me irritando na saída. Falou que eu era bicha, pois só menina é quem estuda muito. Falei mal dele também. Ele não gostou e foi pra cima de mim.

- Mas, como você pode se descontrolar assim, Mark? Se saísse um pouco da linha, colocaria nós três em uma enrascada. É bom não fazer mais isso, senão nossos pais vão ficar sabendo. – disse Mike olhando seriamente para Mark com um olhar gelado, mas, Mark se manteve firme nas palavras que diria a seguir.

- Você não precisa metê-los nos meus problemas. Eu já tenho 19 anos, sou bem grandinho pra tomar conta da minha própria vida. Além de eu ter estudado um pouco o garoto. Tenho mais algumas informações para acrescentar na pesquisa.

- Que bom que você lembrou um pouco das suas responsabilidades, mas aquela menina está mexendo com você. Te infectando.

- Me deixa, Mike. – disse com raiva, entrando no quarto, batendo a porta.

- Você não acha que foi meio duro com ele, Mike?

- Ele precisa ter novamente o autocontrole, Matt. Se ele fizer mais alguma coisa que nos ponha ou ponha nossa missão em risco, vou tomar medidas radicais. Nossa permanência aqui depende da finalização da nossa missão.

- Pensei que estava louco para voltar para casa.

- E estou, mas sem os resultados da pesquisa, não vai ter como voltarmos, pois são nossos pais que nos tira daqui. Além daqui ter algumas riquezas que é do interesse de todos. Sem contar que nossos pais colocam o seu povo em primeiro lugar. Então ele quer o melhor para eles. Se nós não tivermos os resultados, vamos voltar para casa sem saber onde esconder a cara e virão outros. Pelo meu orgulho, quero eu ter os resultados e voltar com glória para o nosso lar.

- Como você só pensa em si. Não parou para pensar que o nosso destino pode estar além do nosso lar?

- Não existe lugar melhor que nosso lar. Isso nunca vai mudar. Por acaso você encontrou algo melhor?

- Não, mas acho que o Mark sim. – e bateu no quarto do Mark.

- Mark, posso entrar?

- Pode. – disse irritado. Matt entrou e fechou a porta.

- Olha, não fica zangado com o Mike. Ele só quer o melhor pra você. – engoliu em seco o que falaria, pois ele sabia que não era totalmente verdade.

- Com certeza. – disse sarcasticamente. Matt não diz mais nada e sai do quarto do Mark, indo para o seu, deixando o Mike sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

- Será que o Matt está certo? – disse Mike para si e uma voz em sua cabeça respondeu.

- _Não meu filho. Você é quem está certo. Não dê ouvidos ao seu irmão. Sabe qual será a recompensa se me trouxer o que desejo? Seu maior desejo será realizado._

- Tem razão. Serei rei e meu orgulho não será quebrado.

- _Esse é o meu filho. Não esqueça..._

- Cumprir a missão custe o que custar, pois nosso povo depende disso.

- _Muito bem_. – e a voz foi embora.


End file.
